Agent Stone
' Agent Stone' is the driver of two different vehicles throughout the Twisted Metal series. In Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, he is associated with Crimson Fury. However, in Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is a different person and appears as the driver of Outlaw. Twisted Metal Twisted Metal: Black Agent Stone comes from a family with a strong tradition in law enforcement. Both his father and uncle were cops, and so was their father. When he graduated from school, Agent Stone followed their footsteps and joined the police force. During his training, it was discovered that he was an exceptional shot - one of the best. That was when he was assigned as a sniper. People always wondered if Agent Stone minded killing, but to him it was part of the job. On the rare occasions that he did have to use lethal force, there was never another choice. It was either kill the bad guys or somebody's son or daughter didn't come home that night. He was their guardian angel, they needed him and his abilities. But deep inside, Agent Stone was getting restless... #I'm fooling myself if I think Calypso can undo the wrong that I have done. My crime was so heinous I cannot be forgiven. #It's hard to give up the past. It stays with you like a fever. It's the very thing that caused the accident. #I used to arrest people for playing Calypso's game. Look what I've become. I'm willing to murder others just to win. #Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can find a way past his force field I can beat him. #It's my fault that family is dead. I should have stayed focused. Dear God- Why didn't you let me die? #This place is tight-like an indoor firing range, except the targets are bigger. I must keep moving if I want to survive this. #The last fight in the contest. If I win, I'll get my second chance. I just hope it's enough to save that family. #I know this man. He's a fellow officer; a good cop. But I may have to kill him if I want to change my past... Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Agent Stone is a young gentlemen who fancies himself to be a British Secret Agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! Agent Stone corners Calypso in his computer lab and pulls out a pistol, but it is only a water pistol. Instead of spraying Calypso with the water gun, Agent Stone spray's Calypso's cat, causing the now-furious cat to attack Calypso. Twisted Metal: Head-On Agent Stone has a very brief cameo appearance in Agent Shepard's ending. He only has about one line to say, and he is seen pushing down the girls that surround Calypso's throne also pointing a gun at Calypso himself. He looks as he does in the first game, wearing his sunglasses and his short hair. This time, he wears a grey suit instead of a black one. In that game, he is voiced by Peter Lurie. Twisted Metal: Lost Having been caught in a timeloop at the end of Twisted Metal: Black, Agent Stone is forever forced to relive the night he won the Twisted Metal contest. Each night he stands before Calypso, prepared to be redeemed... and each night ends with a bullet straight through the brain. For Agent Stone, there is no escape... Trivia *Agent Stone's personality and motives are based off of James Bond 007. *Although Agent Stone is British, his accent in the original live action ending for Twisted Metal was American. *Agent Stone is the only character that doesn't appear on-camera in the original endings. This is likely a nod to Ernst Blofeld, the usually-unseen nemesis of James Bond. *It is likely that Agent Stone died canonically as he never appeared in later games. *In Twisted Metal: Black, it is speculated that the terrorist that kills Stone is Calypso, himself. This would explain Calypso's sunken eye. *It is considered that Agent Stone in Twisted Metal: Black is stuck in a time-loop, as his Twisted Metal: Lost bio states he is forever forced to relive the night he won Twisted Metal, and each time he wishes to relive the night he killed the mother and daughter. Each time, he dies, and the cycle starts over. *Agent Stone in the vehicle select screen in Twisted Metal: Black, and Agent Stone in the cutscenes look drastically different due to all of the pictures character selection screen for being taken the time of the beta. This is also the case for Bloody Mary and Billy Ray Stillwell. *In his middle scene, the terrorist he kills looks identical to John Doe. *It is possible that Agent Stone in Black is Sweet Tooth's interpretation of law enforcement as a whole: Miserable lunatics who kill the very people they are bound to serve and protect. Since Sweet Tooth is likely in conflict with the real-life police frequently, it makes sense for him to view the police this way. *The Agent Stone from Black could also be Sweet Tooth's interpretation of the Outlaw drivers, trying to make things right, for all of society, (however failing or being tricked by Calypso, in hindsight). *It's unknown how Agent Stone can participate in the events of Twisted Metal Lost, considering he's apparently stuck in a time loop. It's possible that someone or himself got out of the timeloop. Category:Males Category:PS1 Debuts Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Gunmen Category:PS2 Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Cryomancers Category:Characters who can turn invisible Category:Vehicular Characters Category:Playable Hero